medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Helmand Valley
Helmand Valley is a map available for play in Combat mission in Medal of Honor (2010). Overview Python 1 has been tasked to break through the southern province of Helmand in search of intelligence and weapon caches. They are permitted to use the M3A3 Bradley vehicle. Several Opposing Forces' AA emplacements deny Python 1's air superiority, which complicates the situation. Python 1 must break through the OPFOR defenses so that the Coalition's F-18s can destroy a building. Combat Mission Roadblock 1 The first roadblock is located along the road West of the Coalition Forces spawn. The roadblock must be destroyed with a timed explosive, which is located at the center of the roadblock itself. To the South of the roadblock, there are some ruins and stone walls. To the North of the roadblock there is impassable mountain terrain. There is a piece of elevated land just slightly above and to the East of the roadblock which overlooks the roadblock. Hilltop The second target is located South from the first target. Coalition Forces will have to cross a dry river bed and then up the side of another hill in order to reach the target area. There is a mounted machine gun located at the top of this hill inside a small house which overlooks the river bed. Coalition Forces need to secure the area in order to advance to the next target. In order to secure the area, all Opposing Forces must be outside or eliminated from the capture radius. More Coalition soldiers within the area will speed up the capture time. Bunker The third target is the first surface to air missile site which is located to the North-East of the second target. Players must cross the river bed again and move up the side of another hill. At the top of the hill there will be a bunker with the missiles to the south where the objective is located and some ruins to the North. There is an ammunition drop slightly to the West of the ruins. Once the Coalition Forces destroy the missiles, they can move onto the next target Second Roadblock The fourth target is the second road block which is located to the North-East. Coalition Forces will have to move down the hill where the missiles were and then up yet another hill. At the top of the hill, there will be ruins of a small village. Players will need to destroy the road block that runs through the village just like they did the first road block. AA guns The fifth target is the second surface to air missile site which is located East of the fourth target inside the same village as target four. The Coalition Forces will need to fight their way through the village and plant explosives on the AA guns. Upon completing this, the Coalition Forces will win. Gallery Helmand Valley 3.jpg Helmand Valley 2.jpg File:1 Map 1 HelmandValley.png|Over head image of Helmand Valley Video Category:Medal of Honor (2010) multiplayer maps Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Maps